Lord Loves The Drinking Man
by Fabian B Shanks
Summary: Ketika seorang bajak laut dilarang minum rum, ... Fic untuk event United Fandoms Juli 2013, Streams of Melody


**Disclaimer** : Eiichiro Oda (One Piece), Kevil Fowler (song artist for the title fic and story content)

**Warning** : Religius content, beberapa tempat yang tidak ada atau tidak nyata di serial one piece aslinya.

**-Fic ini untuk event United Fandoms bulan Juli 2013 : Streams of Melody-**

* * *

Di malam hari yang sunyi dan membosankan, sebuah kapal besar berlabuh di desa Honky-Tonk. Beberapa penjaga pantai yang menyaksikan kapal tersebut, seketika membelalakan matanya saat melihat Jolly Roger pada kapal itu. Kemudian si penjaga pantai berlari keliling desa sambil berteriak-teriak; "Bajak laut! Kita diserbu bajak laut!"

Tampaknya desa itu terlalu damai sehingga hampir tidak pernah kedatangan bajak laut sedikitpun. Kaum militia yang berjaga pun hanya sedikit dan dengan mudah dilumpuhkan oleh para bajak laut yang baru turun dari kapal. Tidak sampai satu jam, desa Honky-Tonk jatuh ke tangan bajak laut Rambut Merah. Tidak ada korban jiwa dalam peristiwa tersebut.

* * *

Ketika Lucky Roo mengumpulkan barrell rum terakhir, Yasopp mengomel sedikit, "Huh. Ngapain sih kita harus keluar dari Grand Line menyerbu East Blue untuk mengumpulkan rum-rum ini? Dipikir gampang apa?"

"Kapten kita ingin minum. Itu saja. Dan kebetulan desa ini memiliki persediaan rum yang sangat melimpah." Rockstar menjawab temannya.

"Tidak bisakah membeli di tempat terdekat? Kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke East Blue begini?"

"Mana kutahu. Sudah, ayo angkut semua barel-barel rum itu ke kapal! Kita segera kembali ke tempat Shanks berada."

Hanya tiga kru yang diutus untuk menyervng desa Honky-Tonk, dan mereka melakukannya dengan sempurna. Tanpa korban jiwa, tanpa kerusakan, tanpa ada kru yang celaka. Dan secepat mereka tiba di Honky-Tonk, secepat itulah mereka pergi.

* * *

Pulau musim dingin Yukiryu, Grand Line ...

"Kalian berdosa, sungguh-sungguh berdosa! Minuman keras adalah alat setan untuk menyeret kalian ke dalam neraka! Bertobatlah! Bertobatlah!" seorang pria dengan pakaian hitam sambil membawa sebuah buku tebal di tangannya berseru-seru di dalam sebuah bar.

"Uhhh ... Pak pendeta, kalau tidak suka melihat orang minum, pergi kembali ke rumah anda yang suci saja!" tegur seorang kru bajak laut.

"Karena minuman keras, kita jadi malas dan terjebak dalam dosa kemalasan. Tidak mau melakukan apa-apa, hidup mengejar kepuasan saja, dan kita bisa tidak sadar menyakiti orang lain ketika kita mabuk! Bertobatlah!"

Kru yang tadi berteriak lalu ditertawakan teman-temannya. "Hei, Willy, sepertinya dia tidak mendengar omonganmu sama sekali. Kau sama saja seperti dia yang sejak tadi berteriak-teriak tapi tidak didengarkan sama sekali oleh kita. Ha ha ha..."

"Ugh, kita kan bajak laut, bukan penganut agamanya. Kita adalah orang-orang bebas, bukan domba pengikutnya. Dia tidak ada hak untuk menghakimi kita mau dimasukkan ke neraka atau surga atau dimandikan di kolam magma. Kita tidak percaya apa yang ia percaya, lalu kita harus dihukum? Itu sih pemaksaan namanya. Lagipula, dia salah tempat. Di manapun tempat bajak laut di dalam bar. Bila tidak main kartu, maka minum rum dan bersenang-senang. Bila tidak suka kehidupan bajak laut, lebih baik jauh-jauh saja sekalian. Hidup kok nyari susah?" keluh Willy si penggerutu tadi.

"Salah, Willy. Tempat bajak laut itu di laut! Hahaha ..."

Karena tenggorokannya mulai kering, si pendeta akhirnya berhenti berteriak-teriak di dalam bar dan mendekati pemilik bar untuk minta minum, "air putih satu gelas."

Si pemilik bar mengambil air dari keran tempat cuci piring dan memberikannya pada pak pendeta yang meminumnya dengan puas. Selesai menghabiskan semua air mineral dalam gelas bir itu, si pendeta baru sadar, dia minum dari gelas bir. "arghh! aku baru saja minum dari gelas maksiat! Tuhan, ampuni aku yang berdosa ini! aku tidak sengaja."

Si penjaga bar merasa sedikit kasihan pada pendeta di hadapannya. "Heboh sekali agamamu itu, pak pendeta."

"Tentu saja! akhir zaman sudah dekat! Bila kita tidak segera bertobat, kita akan dilemparkan ke dalam tungku api yang menyala-nyala!"

"Menarik juga." Si penjaga bar sesungguhnya hanya menanggapi cuaca dingin Yukiryu, berada di tungku api yang menyala-nyala pasti rasanya nyaman sekali. "Tapi kau bisa tenang, karena mereka mengkonsumsi terlalu banyak rum dan produksi rum berikutnya hanya ada untuk bulan depan lagi."

"ahaha itu bagus! Tuhan berhasil mengalahkan rum! Eh, tidak, lebih baik bila kau hentikan produksi rum secepatnya! Jangan produksi lagi!"

"Mana bisa begitu, Pak Pendeta? Kau sadar sendiri kita hidup di pulau musim dingin, sudah pasti udara di sini selalu dingin diterpa badai salju. Tungku api saja tidak cukup, kita juga butuh rum untuk merasa hangat." ujar si bartender.

"Kenapa semua orang tidak menanggapiku? aku serius menyampaikan kenyataan!" Kemudian pak pendeta teringat ketika pertama kali para bajak laut itu tiba di Yukiryu. "Ya, semua pasti mengikuti orang itu. Dia, si kapten kapal bajak laut itu, yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kegiatan dosa ini! aku harus datang padanya dan memberitahukan kabar gembira!"

Pak Pendeta lalu mencari-cari seorang pria berambut merah dengan tiga luka parut pada mata kirinya dan memiliki satu lengan saja. Orangnya ada di sana, Tidak jauh dari jendela bar, sedang duduk sendirian menikmati rumnya yang ke sekian. Kakinya berselonjor naik dengan santai ke atas meja, salah satu lengannya menjepit punggung kursi. Biasanya dia duduk bersama anak buahnya yang lain, namun kali ini dia sedang duduk sendirian.

"Sebelum kalian, para bajak laut datang ke Yukiryu, tempat ini adalah tempat yang suci dan taat pada kebaikan. Kami minum rum untuk menghangatkan tubuh, kini anak-anak muda minum rum untuk bersenang-senang dan melupakan kewajiban mereka untuk bekerja. Dulu rum digunakan sebagai alat dalam upacara religius, kini rum membuat orang lupa akan air mineral. Begitu sadar, dosa telah menyelimuti Yukiryu. Dan semua itu gara-gara kedatanganmu di sini, Shanks!"

"Oh, pak pendeta rupanya. Selamat malam, aku masih punya satu botol rum, mau berbagi denganku sambil mengobrol?" sapa Shanks tanpa beban.

"Ku, kurang ajar! Kau tahu tidak apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Duduk santai menikmati hidup. Kenapa?"

"Itu masalahmu! Kamu tidak berguna! Setan akan menyeretmu ke neraka! Sebaiknya kau mulai berkelakuan baik! Jiwamu akan dibakar!" Pak Pendeta marah-marah.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kamu sudah salah jalan! Tidak ada tempat bagi penghuni bar di surga!"

Sambil mengamati Pak Pendeta marah-marah, Shanks menegak rumnya lagi. "Pak Pendeta, yang kau sebut dengan "Tuhan" itu yang menciptakan dunia dan segala isinya, kan?"

"Benar."

"aku hidup di lingkungan itu ketika kecil, dan akhirnya aku mencapai kesimpulan bahwa Tuhan mencintai orang yang suka minum."

"Hahh? Ku-kurang ajar!"

"Ya, bukankah Dia juga mengubah air menjadi anggur? Pria manapun yang seperti itu, pastilah sahabat sejatiku. Dan karena itulah, berarti aku dibaptis dalam anggur juga." Shanks tersenyum-senyum sambil menikmati rumnya lagi.

"Dasar roh penyesat! Bu-bukan seperti itu!" Pak Pendeta terus berbicara, "Gaya hidupmu sesat! Tidak lama lagi kamu akan disambar petir! Dia yang di atas tidak suka dengan perbuatanmu! Ketika kamu mencapai gerbang surga, mereka tidak akan mengizinkanmu masuk!"

"Tidak apa-apa. aku tidak percaya apa yang kau percaya. Bila kau tidak suka, jangan di sini. Hahaha ..."

"Kau kurang ajar! Kau lihat saja nanti!" Setelah ancaman tersebut, Pak Pendeta pergi meninggalkan Shanks dan bar.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, seluruh penghuni bar menjadi lesu dan tidak berenergi. Mereka semua kehabisan rum! Si bartender pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak sekalipun dia sudah diancam oleh para pemabuk yang marah. Untunglah ada Shanks yang melerai mereka dan membagi persediaan rumnya bersama orang-orang yang ingin minum secara cuma-cuma.

"Kapten, anda serius ingin berbagi rum bersama mereka? Itu kan persediaan rum terakhir kita?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula mereka juga sudah berjanji untuk bekerja di ladang anggur dan membangun pabrik anggur kita sendiri."

"Tapi, bukankah itu berarti persediaan rum kita hanya tersisa untuk dua minggu ke depan?"

"Memang. Kau santai saja."

Pak Pendeta kembali muncul di hadapan Shanks dengan seringai kemenangan, "Bagaimana, Shanks? Sebentar lagi kau akan kehabisan rum dan tidak punya pilihan lain selain enyah dari sini!"

"Hai, Pak Pendeta, ide yang cukup bagus untuk menutup pabrik anggur lokal atas nama Tuhan. Tapi sayangnya, kau justru hanya menciptakan lebih banyak pengangguran di desa ini."

"Itulah. aku tinggal menunggu hari untuk mengusirmu dari sini, dan kemudian aku akan mulai membereskan kekacauan yang kau ciptakan di Yukiryu!"

"Ha ha ha .. kenapa begitu?"

"Karena rum sudah habis di sini dan kau tidak punya pilihan lain!"

Dari tempat Shanks berdiri sekarang, ia mampu melihat sebuah kapal besar datang membelah kabut. Ia tahu persis kapal siapa itu. "Maaf, sepertinya anda harus menunggu lebih banyak bulan lagi untuk berlalu."

Kemudian Shanks memanggil anak buahnya untuk bergegas ke pelabuhan, menyambut teman-temannya yang baru tiba dari East Blue. "Rum datang! Rum untuk enam bulan!"

* * *

**Forewords **

Mungkin salah tanggal memposting cerita ini pada hari-hari menjelang puasa bagi umat muslim. Tapi ketahuilah bahwa lagu yang saya gunakan : Lord Loves The Drinking Man ini sesungguhnya menyinggung umat kristiani yang juga sebenarnya sama-sama menentang umatnya kebanyakan minum minuman keras dan menyalahgunakannya sebagai alasan untuk bermalas-malasan.

Dan untuk menghindari kesalah pahaman, inti dari cerita ini adalah : kalau tidak suka, jangan urusi. Kecuali bila ingin terlihat seperti orang bodoh.


End file.
